Teddy Bears and Bunny Rabbits
by PurpleKillerPanda
Summary: Hinami discover that Ayato has a "certain soft spot" and confronts him about it.


It was a simple evening in the small apartment that Hinami and Ayato lived in. Hinami stood quietly in the kitchen pondering. _Where did I put that tin of coffee?_ She randomly opened one of the cabinets There sat the tin of coffee beans. _There it is! _She smiled and pulled the tin out. Then she pulled out the kettle, and then went over to the sink to fill it with hot water. She placed over the burner and waited. _Hopefully Ayato will appreciate a nice cup after a long day of hunting._ She watched quietly at the kettle waiting for it's shrill wail. She felt a sudden flutter, and she laid a hand gently over her abdomen.

She was about four months now. She sighed as sudden memories flashed before her eyes.

She remembered when she, Shuu, and Banjiou discovered Ayato. His leather jacket was covered in blood, and his arms were held tightly around a bundle. A girl with raven hair laid nerbay. Blood pooling between her legs, and she wasn't moving. It took her and Banjiou hours to pull him away from the girl's dead body. He screamed at them and yelled. Tears pooled down his face. She heard the stories. Tales of Ayato Kirishima. The strongest and youngest ghouls. The youngest ghoul to become an executive of Aogiri Tree. He was rude, cold, his only real emotion was hatred and anger. But Hinami never thought that he could cry, but that girl and baby made him finally shed tears.

After that he became slightly calmer and colder towards everyone. Expect his daughter Misaki. She also noticed that he was even colder towards her. Everytime she tried to help he would push her away. After one practical night. She had it.

"THAT'S IT!" She screamed.

His usual cold eyes suddenly went wide.

"I'm sick and tired of trying to be nice to you! What's the fucking point when you just brush it all aside or you treat me like complete shit. Will I've had enough."

"Whatever. I've got better things to do than dealing with you." He rolled his eyes. Then he threw his hands in his pockets and stormed out of the room.

Hinami clenched her fists. She gritted her teeth. _That son of a bitch! Treating me like I'm some pathic weakening! I've gotten stronger. Since the loss of Kaneki and Touka disappearing I had to change my ways. I had to deal with your bullshit as you trained me. You had me read to your daughter every night when you ran off to hunt. I've...I…_

Tears pooled her amber eyes. _Fell in love with you. But hate myself for it because you want absolutely nothing to do with me. _"Dammit!" She screamed and in her frustration she kicked a cardboard box causing it's contents to spill onto the floor. The tears stopped and they went wide. "Oh god. What have I done? If Ayato sees this he's going to kill me."

She immediately went down on her knees and started throwing items and praying he didn't suddenly walk in. She paused suddenly when she found a photo. It showed a man and woman. Each of them with two small children in their arms. The man looked an awful lot like Ayato expect he had a smile instead of Ayato's usual scowl. He held a little girl about two or three years old. She was grinning at the carema. The woman had blond curls and held an infant in her arms. Dark hair was matted onto his head. His was asleep. The woman's radiant smile made the picture shine. _Could that really be who I think it is?_ She placed the picture down, and dumped the box. She carefully examined every item. There were more pictures of him and Touka. She found one loose brown feather. She stopped when she found a diamond necklace in the shape of a butterfly. She pulled it up to the light and oohed and awed at it's beauty. She was curious as to why someone as dark and cruel as him would hold onto something so beautiful. _Maybe it belonged to her mother._ She placed it gently in the box with all the items she had already examined.

The next item she found made her want to laugh and cry at the same time. In her hand was a ratty old bunny rabbit. It's white fur had faded to a dark gray. It was missing it's right eye, and an it's left ear was _literally_ hanging by a thread. She held the stuffed toy gently in her arms. She leaned agistment the walls and pulled the bunny up to her chest. It smelt of dust and mildew. She closed her eyes to hold back the tears. _He was holding on. Holding on to his childhood. He never wanted.. to forget his past no matter how painful. _"Ayato." She cried as she buried her face into the rabbit. Unaware of echoing of footsteps.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

Her face shoot up as Ayato stood over her. His face beet red and his fists were clenched. His chest rose with breath. She put the bunny down. "Ayato I-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Please Ayato let me exp-"

"Get out!"

"Ayato."

"I SAID GET THE HELL OUT!" He roared.

His shout sent shivers down Hinami's spine. She grabbed the bunny and stood up, and threw the bunny at his face. "How long have been hiding this?"

"Didn't I say get out."

"Not tell you answer my question."

"I refuse. Now get the hell out."

"No."

His eyebrow rose. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me Ayato. Now answer the question."

"No." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Now I'm not going to repeat myself get out of my room. You dumbass.

"Not tell you answer my question. I won't." She then crossed her arms over her chest.

She could tell that she was really starting to piss her off. He opened his mouth to speak but clamped it shut. He walked towards her. She felt herself start to shake, but she stopped when he went past her. He bent down and was putting items that were on the floor back into the box. She watched quietly as he grabbed the bunny. "Since I left."

It was barely audible, but she managed to catch his words. She walked over and sat on his bed. "That long. Huh. I thought you hated the 20th Ward because they were made up of nothing but a bunch of peaceful coffee loving idiots."

"Yeah whatever. That place may of been completely made of dumbasses, but it doesn't change the fact that that shithole was my home a long time ago." He sighed and glared over at her. "Look. I don't go barging in your room asking for help and then going through that person's things after they left the room. Okay. Now please can we stop talking about it."

"One more question."

His eyes narrowed.

"I swear this is the last one, and after that I will leave you alone."

"Fine. Make it quick."

But there were so many she wanted to ask. About the photo. The beautiful necklace. About the bunny. What his childhood was like. Hell even the bird's feather peaked her interest. But instead she said this.

"Why do you hate me?" She blurted out.

He sat quietly refusing to respond.

"Why!? What did I ever do to you! I've been nothing but nice to you! I've gotten stronger! I've taken care of Misaki when you needed it! Why! Why! Why do you hate me so much!?" She was full on sobbing now.

He got up, but before she could say more she engulfed by warmth. She could feel the race of his heartbeat. The rise and fall of his chest. Her heartbeat was that of an hummingbird. Blood rushed to her face. She closed her eyes and took deep breathes and allowing herself to enjoy this beautiful, rare tender moment.

After what seemed like hours he pushed her away. "I don't you hate okay. Now please leave."

"Why do you treat me like crap then?" She wiped away her tears.

"What did I say." He warned.

"Please just one more."

"No."

"Please."

"I said no."

"Please Ayato just one more." She flashed him puppy dog eyes.

_Women._ "Fine," He groaned. "One more and that's it. Then you get out of my fucking room. Got it?"

She silently nodded.

She fiddled with a loose string form her sweatshirt. "Well it's more of a story actually."

_Oh fuck me with a knife._ Ayato thought.

She pulled at the string. "When I was three years old. I got a teddy bear." She smiled at the memory. "It was brown and fluffy, and I named it Mia. I took it everywhere and I did everything with it. But one day at the park this mean boy ripped it out of my arms and threw into the street. I watched in horror as it was ran over by a truck. That.." She yanked on the string and it ripped away from the shrit. "Was the first time I wanted to kill a human being. But then I got a new bear. It wasn't the same as Mia, but I still loved it. I even started to draw pictures of of them." Her finger began to trace the sheets. "But not to long after that I had to leave. I wasn't told why, but I knew that Daddy couldn't come with me and that made me scared. I wanted to take my bear with me, but Mother said I couldn't. They only things we took with us where the clothes on our backs. Sometimes, I wonder if my bear is still sitting there waiting for me. All my memories buried within it." She stopped tracing when she realized she accidentally brush Ayato's leg. "Oh sorry."

"It's fine."

"Your lucky. To have all those happy memories put nice and safe in a box. I don't even get to have that."

"No, it's fucking sad. That's what it is."

"How?'

He sighed and closed his eyes. "To able to put all your happy memories into a small cardboard box. Is really sad because the rest of it is replaced by painful ones."

She pulled her legs up to her chest. "Yeah."

For awhile the two sat in silence unaware of sun setting and the moon replacing the sky. She put her leg down and stared down at him. He laid staring up at the ceiling as if it held all the answers. His blue eyes flashed over to her. "What do you want, Hinami."

She crawled over beside him. "I have another question."

"Seriously? Do I look a damn dictionary to you. Go ask someone else!"

She leaned in. "But I can only ask you."

He grinded his teeth. "Ask away." _I swear I'm going to rip of your Kagune and shove it down your thorat._

"Can I kiss you?"

"Wait! What the hell kind of question is that!"

But the press of soft lips interrupted him. After a few seconds of shock Ayato managed to register what was happening. _Hell no. Nobody makes the moves but me! _Her eyes went wide when he threw her off and slammed her onto the bed.

She blushed heavily as he crawled on top of her and started tracing kisses down her jaw. She closed her eyes as a hand sneaked up her sweater and a finger tip brushed the underwire of her bra. He brought his lips back up to hers. The two kissed till they became dizzy. She had to push him back so she could finally catch her breath. She was completely inexperienced at this. While he knew probably everything about sex. He had a daughter. A daughter with the beautiful raven haired girl who laid in a pool of her own shook her head. _Don't think about that. _She blushed some more when she noticed that he was now shirtless. He leaned down close. Lips brushed her ear.

"What's wrong? Don't like what you see."

That caused Hinami to blush even more. "Umm no. I'm jus-really-n-nervous." She stammered.

He nipped her neck as his other hand began to explore her body. She could feel more blood rush to her face as his hand slid underneath her skirt. She yanked his hair pulling his face away from her neck and pulled him close, so their forehead touched.

"I love you."

He grimaced and answered with another kiss. This one was filled with nothing but raw lust. She moaned as his tongue plunged deeper into her mouth. She didn't how it happened but it seemed that her clothes were torn from her body and thrown onto the floor. Ayato's were gone as well. She blushed some more. She was afraid that all the blood circulating throughout her body was being put there on her face. She closed her eyes as he leaned in. The last thing she could make out where his cold blue eyes. Eyes that seemed so much warmer now that she knew his secret.

She stroked her stomach as the baby did another kick. _And now here you are. My little one. _She smiled as she heard the click and the door flew open. Ayato walked in.

"Hello Ayato." She smiled.

He ignored her, and threw off his black overcoat and tossed it on the grimaced at the mess he was making. He shoot her a glance and pulled out his cellphone.

"I made coffee." She went.

"I'm not thirsty." Not looking back at her and continuing to punch in numbers.

"Um." She started to fidget with her hands. "How was um...work?"

"It was fine." He answered and slammed his phone shut. He sighed. "Quit looking at me like that."

"What do you mean?"

"Like I'm being a grade A asshole for not giving my pregnant wife a proper greeting."

"I'm fine. So who were you texting?"

"Shuu."

"Why?"

"You'll see." Then there was a knock. "Well speak of the devil."

He stood up and walked past her. "Get Misaki up will ya."

"Um alright." She sighed and left the living room. She walked down a narrow hall and opened a door. The room was filled with bunnies of all shapes and sizes. In the bed laid a little girl. Her short purple curals laid on the pillow. She smiled in her sleep and clenched her plush pink bunny closer to her chest.

"Misaki. Wake up Daddy's got something to show you."

The girl grumbled and sat up. She wiped her eyes. "I'm sleepy what does Daddy want?"

Hinami stared into the little girl's crystal blue eyes.

"I don't know. But let's go out and see."

"Okay." She flashed Hinami a large smile and she crawled out of the bed and ran out of the bedroom. Hinami followed after her.

When Hinami entered the living room she gasped. Because there sat the biggest, fluffiest, teddy bear in existence. Misaki squealed and sprinted over to hug it. Shu watched the little purple haired girl attempt to wrap the massive stuffed toy in her arms. Hinami stared over at Ayato who had his arms crossed and watched his daughter quietly playing with the toy. She walked over to him.

"How did you know?"

He closed his eyes. "Cause you told me."

"B-but I've never thought you would remember. Something like that. Such silly things like that don't seem that important to you."

He rolled his eyes. "Will I did ok. So can we please drop it."

"Well okay…" She glanced over at Misaki who was now trying to climb the thing. She glanced back over at Ayato. "Where the hell did you even get something like that anyway?"

Her eyes went wide when she was consumed by warmth. She smiled as Ayato pulled her closer. "You ask too many damn questions."

Then he kissed her and her baby good night.

**Hope you enjoyed this one-shot and sorry if the characters seemed to Ooc. Well as always reviews are respected :)**


End file.
